


Persuasion

by MrMusings



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMusings/pseuds/MrMusings
Summary: Reader is desperate to beat Levi in hand to hand combat.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 137





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Levi fic and I hope you all enjoy it! I'm also very open to feedback so please leave a comment if you have time. Please note that this work contains explicit smut. For context this is set when Levi is a part of the scouts but before he becomes Captain and he and the reader are around the same age (say mid to late twenties).

'Shit!' You thought to yourself as your eyes watered and your vision started to blur around the edges. Black spots danced across the ground below you as you rapidly grew closer to losing consciousness. 

'Oi brat! Give in already so we can get this over with.' Levi's low voice in your ear sounded miles away as his arms maintained their vice-like grip around your neck and shoulders in the textbook headlock he was keeping you in. 

You hesitated for a few more seconds before deciding it was no longer worth staving off the inevitable and tapped Levi's forearm. He immediately dropped you in the dust and you coughed harshly as oxygen came rushing back into your lungs. 

You gasped for breath, eventually looking up to where Levi was staring down at you with his usual bored expression. He hadn't even broken a sweat. 

'This shit is boring.' He remarked dryly before stalking off. You picked yourself up from the floor and haphazardly brushed the dust from your uniform. 

It was the end of week two of hand to hand combat training module. Hardly useful but still a mandatory requirement for each and every scout. You and Levi had been paired due to your height and weight similarity and so far he had made you submit every time. 

As you showered the dirt from your body later that evening, you tried to work out a way of beating Levi. You knew you couldn't achieve it through pure strength alone, he was bizarrely strong for his size and pinned you to the floor with no effort at all. He also allowed for little to margin of error on his part at all, restricting your airways so that you grew weaker and more panicked by the second and unable to form any sort of counter attack. His whole approach was intensely methodological and well practiced. You'd heard the rumours - that he was a rogue, a criminal even, from the underground and wondered sometimes how many others he'd laid his hands on in the same way. How many faces he'd shoved into the dirt with total domination and - 

You shook the soap out of your hair, trying to rid your head of those thoughts at the same time. This was another problem for you. You couldn't pin point the exact feeling but when Levi hovered over you, pinning your hands above your head and hissing 'scrawny little brat' in your ear, you felt heat pooling in your lower body and imagined the sound of that low voice in much less chaste settings. 

You were certain he was oblivious to all this. Frankly, he looked disgusted by you most of the time and seemed to take a small amount of pride in handing your ass to you every day given the way that his eyes flashed when you tapped his arm. 

You finished rinsing your hair and towelled yourself dry. It was late now but your head was still buzzing with the events of the day so you decided to make yourself tea to encourage sleep. 

You slipped on your standard military-provided night dress where the rough, shapeless cotton itched your back and made your way to the mess area. It was the height of summer and your damp hair stuck to the side of your face and back of your neck as you stepped quietly through the halls. 

You didn't really care too much about what you were wearing, it protected your modesty enough and many of the men walked around practically naked at this time of year. Sometimes they made comments about you, your figure, how you would (hypothetically) fuck. You always ignored them no matter who said it just to make a point. If you were going to fight like them and die like them, you wanted to be treated like them too. 

You walked into the kitchen area and made a beeline for the teapots. Levi was sat so still with his back to you at one of the tables that you nearly didn't notice him but you were not surprised to find him here. Occasionally the two of you bumped into one another in the kitchen during the early hours but you rarely spoke. He might grunt at you on a good day. 

Levi turned around at the sound of your entering, his eyes widening the smallest amount as he took in the sight of you in your night clothes and damp hair, loose and cascading down your back. 

'Hello Levi.' You murmured, avoiding his gaze as you reached for the tea. All of your thoughts from the shower earlier came rushing back into your brain and you focused hard on the boiling water in front of you. 

'Mhm.' He replied, leafing through the book he was resting on his crossed over knee - although he remained turned in his chair to face you. 'You recovered from earlier yet?'

Your hands clenched into fists on the solid wood worktop. So he was in the mood to get in your head. Fine. You knew the strategy now - it was hard to out wit Levi so you usually just gave him short responses until he got bored. 

'I'm fine actually.' You responded while adding the water to the tea with a surprisingly steady hand. Levi's gaze was on you the whole time. The room felt so hot you were surprised the walls weren't sweating. 'Can't sleep?' You asked, hoping to switch the subject to him. You met his gaze as you finished pouring the water and noticed that his eyes flicked momentarily down your figure. 

'No, surprisingly. I thought I'd be exhausted after beating your shitty ass all day.' His eyes hone in on yours again and you can tell he wants you to respond - he wants you to push his buttons. 

'Then how the fuck do I beat you?' You ask cutting to the chase. 

Levi snorts quietly at your question, looking down to study a page in his book. 'Tsk. Why would I tell you that?'

'Like you said earlier, it's boring.'

'Because it's pointless against the titans.'

'I still want to beat you.' 

'Why?'

'Because...' You stop short, not wanting to give away how stubborn you truly were deep down. 

Levi looks at you again, steel grey eyes boring deep inside you. 'What?' 

'It doesn't matter.' You say decidedly, pouring your tea. 

Levi reads your mood and snaps his book shut, making his way towards the door. He turns back to face you and your prepare yourself for the insult. 

'You are a strange little brat.' He leans his back against the door frame, steel eyes coolly taking you in. 

You wonder if he has any idea of the effect he has on you. The kitchen is now so hot that both you have a light sheen of sweat across your brows. Levi pushes his slightly damp hair out of his eyes, slicking it back with his large palm and you avert your eyes to save your embarrassment. Despite your confusing state of arousal, you're determined not to allow him the upper hand in this particular interaction. 

'Takes one to know one.' You shoot back and Levi smirks at your lame comeback. 

'Good one.' 

'You could just teach me to be better.' You grit out, exasperated. 

'I'm good.'

'Fine I'll do it myself.' You pick up your teacup, keeping your head up defiantly as you march towards the exit that Levi is currently blocking. Before you can pass, Levi's arm suddenly shoots out to block your path, nearly knocking the teacup clean out of your hands. 

'You should be careful walking around here at night...like that.' He hesitates at the last part, eyes drifting over your night dress. 

'What the -'

'Look. People talk. About you - what they want to do...to you.' You notice his mask slipping now. There's something quite dark lurking in his features. It makes you shudder despite the stifling heat. 

'That is...none of your concern.' Your voice is wavering slightly now with his face only inches from yours. Levi merely stares at you in return, face settling back into something unreadable. 

'And another thing - I can wear whatever the fuck I want.' You hiss and Levi's eyes widen slightly, having never experienced anger in your tone before. You shove his hand from the door frame and make your exit, ignoring the drops of hot tea that splash onto your bare feet. 

Your face is red hot as you make your way back to your room through the gloomy hallways. Was that an overreaction? Maybe. But you'd had enough of being treated differently.

You lay awake for hours afterwards in a deep state of confusion. You were vexed with Levi's suggestion about your state of dress and yet - was he just looking out for you? You dreaded to think about what the men said about you when you weren't around. You blushed at the thought of what Levi might have heard. Did he entertain their fantasies with his own too? You doubted it. 

The next morning you awoke with a new sense of determination. You were going to beat at least one other soldier hand to hand no matter what. You wanted to show them all that you were more than just a pretty face. But to do that you needed help - and there was only one man you would trust to do that. 

'Y/N.' Erwin greets you with a smile as you step into his office the following morning. 

'Captain Smith. Congratulations on the promotion.' You respond with a slight smirk, watching Erwin's cheeks go slightly pink. 

'Please call me by my first name.'

'If you insist.'

'What brings you here anyway?' 

'Well I was just wondering...' You suddenly felt quite nervous half expecting Erwin to laugh in your face. '...could you teach me how to fight, y'know, hand to hand?'

Erwin studied you for a moment, fighting a smile pulling at the corners of his lips. 'I've seen Levi besting you a few times but that's to be expected.' 

'No it's not that!' You responded quickly, face heating up. 'I just want to improve generally. It would be nice to beat someone - anyone really.'

Erwin smirks and stands up with his hands resting on the desk. 'If you say so. Let's get started then.'

'Right now?'

'Yes. I've had enough of paperwork for today anyway.'

'Perks of being a caption huh?' You tease, elbowing him in the ribs playfully as the two of you make your way to the training yard. Fortunately for you it's empty and free from prying eyes. 

Erwin shrugs off his jacket and you politely avert your eyes from his biceps. He's a good looking man and you're only human after all. 

'Okay so I want you to attack me as you would normally.' Erwin instructs. You nod, tossing your jacket on the floor and immediately spring at him with the aim of getting your arm around his neck. As expected, you're no match for Erwin's height or strength and he easily pins you to the floor, straddling you gently. 

'Don't just blindly charge your opponent because nine times out of ten they'll be able to overpower you. You need to accept the fact that you will likely be the weaker person in the fight.' He scolds lightly and you grit your teeth, annoyed with yourself. 'How do I get round that?'

'Use the opponents own strength against them. If you can do that you're much more likely to make them submit.'

'How the hell do I do that?'

'I'll show you a few moves.' Erwin helps you to your feet and the two of you dust yourselves off. 

You and Erwin train for the next few hours and it's undoubtedly the hardest you have ever worked. He shows you how to catch your opponent off guard, pulling them towards you instead of trying to push them off to take them by surprise and use their weight and strength against them. It takes a couple of attempts to get the technique right but the first time you throw Erwin to the ground over your shoulder you clap your hands over mouth in shock. 

'Very good.' Erwin pants sounding a bit winded. 'Now come and wrap your legs around me.'

'Excuse me!?' You squeak, scandalised. Erwin chuckles at your reaction. 'Get your mind out of the gutter Y/N. I mean wrap your legs around me to make me submit. Otherwise I'll just keep getting up and you'll eventually run out of steam.'

'Oh.' Is all you can respond, feeling your cheeks get hot. 

'Come here I'll show you.' Erwin gestures you towards him and you approach awkwardly, gingerly straddling his waist. 

'Y/N.' Erwin looks at you seriously for a moment, sapphire eyes twinkling in the hot sun. 'You can trust me. I want to help you drop some of these morons.'

'So you've heard what they say then.' You mutter. 

'It doesn't matter either way. All that matters is how you perceive yourself. You are strong - make sure they know it too.' Erwin doesn't give you time to respond as he quickly flips the two of you over and pins your arms against your chest. 

'What the hell!?' You hiss, the air rapidly escaping your lungs as Erwin squeezes tight. 

'Hurts doesn't it? I'm going to teach you how to get out of this.' Erwin watches your face carefully as he maintains his tight grip. 'Now I want you to push as hard as you can against my arms whilst wrapping your legs around me as tight as you can.'

You nod, puffing with exertion as you push hard against Erwin's arms. The force makes him raise up a little from his straddled position, providing you with the room you need to bring your legs up. You curl yourself up tight and manage to wrap your legs around Erwin's neck, watching him grit his teeth as you squeezed hard. The two of you fight it out for a bit until Erwin eventually releases your arms, tapping one gently to signal it was over. 

You release him and the two of you fall back into the dust panting heavily. 

'That was great, better than expected for your first time. Your legs are definitely your strongest area.' Erwin observes as you feel your chest flood with pride. 'Let's go again.' He instructs and you groan with exertion. 

The training goes on for hours but you feel much better at the end of it. Erwin smacks you hard on the shoulder, pleased with your progress. 'You did good today. Just remember, Levi is strong but his technique comes from scrapping in the underground, not anything particularly refined so be prepared to catch him off guard.' You nod in response, flushing at the fact he mentioned Levi but taking the advice nonetheless. 

Erwin helps you up and gives you another serious look. 'Also - you should call in sick for next week's training. I want to have another training session before you go back.'

'Captain Smith are you suggesting I skive off?' You tease and Erwin's smirk returns. 

'I'll be working you hard don't worry.' 

'Well don't you two make a pretty pair.' A low voice makes you and Erwin jump as you whip around to see Levi leaning against the fence of the training yard with his arms crossed. His face is scowling even more than usual as his eyes dart between the two of you. 

'I was just giving Y/N a few hand to hand pointers if you would like to join us?' Erwin offers with a warm smile, sincere as ever. 

Levi snorts in response, his nose wrinkling as he takes in your dusty clothes. 'No thanks, it's dinnertime anyway - I was sent out to find you both so you better hurry up.' You roll your eyes at the fact he felt the need to add that he was forced to come look for you both as Levi turns and marches away. 

'What's his problem?' You mutter to Erwin as the two of you slowly follow Levi to the mess hall. 

'Jealous probably.' Erwin mutters and you whip your head up to stare at him. 

'What do you mean by that?'

'Oh nothing.' Erwin responds with a mischievous glint in his eye. You decide not to ask any further, slightly terrified of what the response could be. 

The two of you finally enter the mess hall and you note that Levi is already seated alone as usual, teacup balanced delicately between his fingers.

'Y/N sit with me!' Erwin's voice booms unnecessarily loudly through the hall and you want the ground to swallow you up from embarrassment. You glance briefly in Levi's direction and swear that you see his jaw flex angrily. 

The next two weeks go by in a blur. You become totally obsessed with your training, focusing on improving your own fitness and strength when you're alone and going through regular gruelling training sessions with Erwin. It's hard - every bone in your body aches at the end of the day and you collapse into bed but your mind has never felt better. You ignore the stares some of the men give you now, keeping your head held high as you pass them in the mess hall. You usually sit alone at meal times - a book in one hand while you feed yourself with the other. Sometimes Erwin joins you which is nice, but you've noticed that he's gotten into the habit of throwing his arm around your shoulders which annoys you to no end. A couple of times you catch Levi staring at the pair of you and he looks positively murderous. 

Before you know it it's time for your group training session. You feel nauseous all morning and threaten to knock Erwin out when he tries to force feed you toast at breakfast. Taking a deep breath, you enter the training yard and keep your eyes on everything but Levi. 

Eventually you are forced to look at him. His expression is less bored than usual and he is wearing a look that might even be considered concern to some people. 

'Ready?' You ask, throwing your jacket on the ground and ignoring the fact that Levi has carefully hung his on the fence. 

Levi looks slightly disappointed but shrugs nonetheless. 'Sure.'

You take a few deep breaths to keep calm, willing yourself not to panic as Levi crouches ready for you to run at him. You mirror his crouched pose but remain still. After a few moments he huffs in frustration. 

'What are you doing?' 

'Waiting for you.'

'Why?' Levi asks suspiciously as he studies your stance. 

'You make the first move for a change.' You respond, flushing a little at the slight suggestiveness of your words. 

'Tsk. Fine.' Levi strides towards you very quickly, his eyes hardening as he calculates the quickest way to take you down. You feel panic bubbling in your chest for a few seconds but focus hard on what Erwin taught you to subdue it. 

Levi's hands quickly shoot for your neck area as he prepares to place you in a headlock but his eyes widen in surprise when you grab his hands and pull him sharply towards you. The unexpected motion throws Levi off balance and you use the tiny window of opportunity to hook your foot around his calf and send him flying into the dust below. He looks at you with a mix of shock and irritation from the ground but you immediately dive down to straddle him, trying to ignore how solid his muscles feel beneath your thighs. 

You grapple for his arms, trying to pin his biceps to the floor with your knees, which would normally work on Erwin but Levi is much quicker and almost immediately flips the two of you over. Now on your back, Levi settles between your legs and pins your arms to your chest the same way Erwin did during your first lesson with him. This time, however, the man hovering over you has something dark and a bit wild lingering in his gaze. You swear he looks almost hungry as he stares down at you, pressing your arms to your chest and neck hard to try and choke you out. 

Unlike Erwin, Levi's hips are completely flush with yours giving you no room to wriggle your legs free to wrap around anything higher than his waist. Caught up in the need to make you submit, he doesn't seem to realise that he's rutting against you slightly and the hardness pressing on your most intimate area is making you squirm.

'Ah!' You half whimper half groan by accident when he presses himself directly against your clothed sex. Noticing the faint blush dusting your cheeks, realisation floods Levi's features and he immediately moves his hips up from yours. 

You take the opportunity immediately to bring up your leg between the two of you and kick his shoulder as hard as possible to throw him off you. Levi grunts in pain as he goes sprawling onto his back. He flips onto his front to push himself to his feet but you anticipate the movement and launch yourself onto his back, knocking his arm from under him and twisting it behind his back. You feel his other hand reaching for you but throw your knee out to pin his forearm. 

It's a hell of an effort as Levi thrashes wildly in your grip, unable to believe that you actually have him caught like this. You keep pulling his arm back, desperate to restrain him until Levi hisses 'fuck, stop!' in genuine pain whilst forgetting to tap for you let go. 

You take a few steps back, slightly worried that he will go for you if you've hurt him but Levi merely sits up cradling his arm with a grimace on his face. You start to notice that the fights around you have stopped and everyone is staring. 

'Levi - shit, I'm really sorry, is it okay?' You reel off quickly as guilt starts spreading in your stomach and across the back of your neck. You had finally achieved what you set out for but your inexperience was palpable. 

'It's fine - probably just a sprain.' Levi responds dismissively as he gets to his feet, pointedly ignoring the stares around him. You notice the dust in his hair and fight the urge to run your hands through it. 

'I'm going to see Hange before you fuck me up anymore and end my career.' His words sound harsh but there's a half smile pulling at his face as he reaches for his jacket, not bothering to put it on with his injured arm. 'Well done.' He murmurs to you quietly as he passes you. Despite his usual teasing, you can tell Levi feels uncomfortable about the encounter and wants to escape your presence. You consider following him to make sure he's okay but given the amount of eyes currently on you it would not help the rumour mill that seemed to follow you around everywhere. 

The incident plagues your mind for the rest of the day. You thought it would make you happy, being able to beat him, but you just felt bad and you couldn't explain why. 

Delicately balancing a teapot and two cups in your hands, you used your foot to knock Levi's door - finally deciding to call on him after hours of pacing in your own quarters. The door was pulled ajar almost immediately and you were met with a suspicious pair of grey eyes. 

'What is it?' Levi asked bluntly, eyes darting to see if anyone was with you. He clearly wasn't used to receiving visitors. 

'I just wanted to see how you - I mean - how your arm was doing. After earlier.' You muttered, looking down at your feet as Levi studied your babbling intensely. 'And I brought tea.' You finished lamely. His eyes zeroed in on the teapot before he wordlessy stepped back and allowed you entry. 

Levi had somehow negotiated his own room - although you imagined he had done so quite easily given his extremely high cleaning standards. The room was small with space for a single bed, desk and wardrobe but it was completely immaculate. 

Levi took the teapot from your hands and prepared a cup for you each using his left arm. You noticed that a sling had been left on the desk. 

'Shouldn't you be wearing that?' You ask, nodding to the sling as Levi passes you the tea holding the cup by the rim. He scoffs in response. 'Tsk. No I'm fine. Hange was overreacting as always.'

'I'm sorry about earlier. I should have done it properly, without hurting you.' You blurt out quickly, following up with a nervous sip of tea. The tea had time to brew while you contemplated visiting Levi and the deep taste soothed your nerves a little. 

Levi says nothing for a moment, staring at you blankly. His brows furrow slightly with confusion. 'Why?' 

'Why what?'

'Why are you apologising?'

'Like I said - for hurting your arm.' You respond, confused. 

'That was our objective and you achieved it.' Levi points out. 

'I know but...I shouldn't have done it like that.' You fiddle with the handle of your tea cup and Levi lets out a sigh. 

'Brat - why are you worrying about this so much?'

'Because I was angry...after the other night. Knowing what I did as a result of that anger makes me feel guilty.'

Levi considers your words for a few moments, silently sipping his tea. 

'I'm glad you came here.' He states eventually. 

'Why?' You ask with genuine surprise and now it's Levi's turn to avert his gaze as he rubs his thumb against a tea stain on the side of the cup. 

'I wanted to talk to you about the other night. What I said was out of line.' 

You blink at him for a few seconds, silently astonished. This is Levi. THE Levi. Admitting he was wrong about something. 

'Levi -' 

'Was that the reason you skipped training last week?' He cuts you off with his question and leans forward to stare into your eyes. You're not sure what he's searching for in your face. 

'No.' You state firmly and Levi relaxes ever so slightly. 'In all honesty, Erwin was helping me train and he didn't think I was ready so I skipped a week.'

'Erwin Smith.' Levi states his name like it's something he just stepped in. 'Is he your...beau?'

You let out a loud laugh at both the assumption and the term Levi used and clap a hand over your mouth to stifle it. After a few moments to collect yourself, you allow yourself to speak again. 'No he's just a friend. He's one of the only people around here that I trust.'

'I see.' Levi responds and the two of you lapse into silence. There's a lot of information hidden within Levi's questions that you need to process but the sight of his Adam's apple bobbing when he sips his tea in close proximity to you in this tiny room is rendering any ability to think useless. 

'You seem awfully interested in my interactions with other men.' You blurt out, unable to deal with the heavy silence between you. You brace yourself for Levi's response, fully expecting him to go on the defensive or just straight up insult you. 

'I know...' Levi closes his eyes and you can see that he's gritting his teeth, clearly pained by what he's trying to tell you. 'The problem is...you affect me.'

'I...what?' You can feel your heart pounding in your chest. 

Levi sighs and you can tell this is difficult for him. Maybe one of the only things he actually finds challenging.

'I've tried my best to ignore you for a very long time. Normally, this would be fine. But when the others started talking about you, saying disgusting things, I found it harder to hide.' 

It's the most words you've ever heard come out of Levi's mouth in one go. His voice trembles ever so slightly when he talks to you but his intense gaze never wavers. It's alarming - seeing him like this and you're struck with the urge to comfort him. 

'I have no desire for a relationship.' He admits and you feel a drop in your stomach. 'But I wanted to provide an explanation for my behaviour, both earlier and the other night. I'm a little ashamed...'

'Don't be.' You shake your head quickly, reaching for his hand, which is resting on his knee. Levi stiffens uncomfortably at the contact but allows your hand to rest on his, squeezing gently. 

'How long have you been feeling like this?' You ask, trying to pinpoint the moment when Levi began acting differently around you. You had been confused about his attitude towards you for a while but had never explicitly put it down to attraction. 

'That's hard to say. At the surface there was always something but when I saw the way you defied me and the others trying to put you down, there was a strength there that I am...attracted to.' Levi swallows hard at the last part and grimaces with the discomfort of having to discuss his feelings so nakedly. The look on his face is unbearable to you. 

'Levi.'

'What?'

'Kiss me.' 

You feel his hand beneath yours form a fist as his face scrunches in anguish once again. 

'We can't.'

'Why?'

'We're soldiers. I don't want us to shoulder the risk of losing one another.' He looks away shaking his head slightly and you reach out to cup his cheek lightly. 

'Our lives may be short but they don't have to be miserable.'

'Brat - you wouldn't understand -' 

'Try me.' You fire back, defiant once again. Levi meets your gaze and there's a familiar glint in his eyes once again. He's found that strength that draws him to you. 

'We're not doing this.' He sighs. 

'But you want me?' 

'Yes.' He admits through gritted teeth. 

That's all you need to hear to make you lean forwards and press your lips against his. He freezes instantly but you tilt your head to deepen the kiss, gently nibbling his lower lip. Levi groans in a mix of frustration and pleasure in response and reaches for your waist, knocking both teacups onto the ground with a loud smash. The noise forces the two of you apart as you gaze down at the shards scattered all over the floor. 

'Fuck it.' Levi hisses likely referring to both your situation and the broken cups as he captures you in a much more aggressive kiss than the one you gave him - his fingers moving up to delicately undo the braid your hair is in as his tongue swipes across your lower lip. 

All you can do is whimper in response to the slightly overwhelming sensation, allowing Levi to take control as he pushes you back gently onto the bed, placing one of his hands under your head so that you don't smack your head off the frame. His desperation and longing are evident as he switches between your lips and neck, planting harsh kisses with small swipes of his tongue along your jaw and throat causing you to arch your back up from the bed and press your chest against him. His hips roll against yours, the tense friction between you causing you to let out a few breathy moans as you wrap your legs around his waist seeking more. 

After a few minutes of the two of you frantically making out, Levi pulls back to study your face. It's one of the most arousing things you've ever seen - his pupils are dilated with lust and his lips full and shiny from the bruising kisses you've been exchanging. 

'Is this okay?' He asks and you almost snort in response at the fact he's actually willing to ask that question given that you've been trying to fuck him through his clothes for the last few minutes. 

'More than okay. But we need less clothes.' You hum, reaching for the buttons on his shirt. You stop when you feel Levi tense above you and his eyes suddenly widen a bit with worry. 

'Do you want to have sex?'

'Well, yes. But only if you do.' You add sheepishly, a small shred of insecurity gnawing at your gut.

'I do.' Levi assures you, strong hands stroking your waist. 'It's just I've never...' he trails off with that pained expression again. 

The realisation that he's a virgin dawns on you. At first you're surprised given how attractive you find him but the more you think about it the more that you realise it's not in Levi's nature to have these sorts of relationships. After all he'd had much bigger problems to deal with these last few years. 

'Don't worry.' You run a hand up his neck, making him look at you. 'The concept of virginity is an absurd notion anyway.' 

'Tsk. This is why I like you.' Levi smirks, leaning down for another heated kiss and you feel your chest aching with the weight of his words. You pull away briefly to give him a serious look. 'We can go slow and do as much or as little as you like.' You state clearly, forehead pressed against his. Levi nods in response and begins nipping down your neck, causing you to gasp. 

You feel his longing in the touches he gives you and consider how long you too had fantasised about doing this. You feel determined to give him the time of his life. You unbutton his shirt with slightly trembling hands, trying not to admire the definition underneath too openly. You lean forward, pressing a few soft kisses against the hard skin and listen to Levi's breath catch in his throat. He looks positively wrecked already - face flushed and breathing heavy. You decide to help his frustration a little. 

You push Levi back onto the bed gently and sit up to straddle him, providing kisses and small laps of your tongue to his neck as you began working on removing his trousers. 

'I want you in my mouth. Is that okay?' You whisper silkily in Levi's ear as your fingertips tease the edge of his underwear. 

'Mhm.' Levi grunts in response and you could see his teeth already sunk into his bottom lip as you palm him through his underwear. 

You remove his underwear quickly, carelessly tossing them aside and no doubt ruining the pristine condition of his room. You notice Levi's eyes flick over your fully clothed state and decide to quickly remove yours also, slapping his hand away playfully when he reaches for your chest. 

'Not yet. I'll let you have your turn after this.' You smirk, straddling him once again and focusing your kisses on his collarbone. 

'Brat.' Was all Levi curses in response, laying back as you continued making your way down, placing soft kisses on his stomach. 

You hadn't had a good look at his cock until you saw it just inches from your face. It was dis-proportionally bigger than the rest of him, with a fair amount of girth. The tip was wet with leaking precum and flushed deep red with arousal, which contrasted with the dark pubic hair that was neatly trimmed at the base. 

You wet your lips with your tongue and lean in to give his cock a long slow lick from top to bottom. Levi releases a small gasp and you feel his hand hovering over your head. 

'Put your hands on my head.' You instruct, leaning to take him in your mouth. You don't want to rush but you are desperate to feel the weight of him in your mouth. You make your lips tight, your tongue rubbing the length of him as you begin to slide your mouth up and down. 'Oh fuck.' Levi swears, applying a small amount of pressure to your head using his good arm as you slowly begin to increase the speed. The sounds he's making makes your pussy throb in response and you squeeze your legs together to try and quell the arousal. 

You move your hand to wrap around the base, moving it up and down in time with your movements as you twist your mouth over his cock making sure he can feel every warm crevice wrapping around him. Levi is breathing hard through his nose and you look up to see his eyes scrunched shut as he tries to control his hips which are bucking against your mouth. As cute as it is to see him so worked up like this you are keen to swallow his load. 

'Cum in my mouth baby.' You coax, returning to your sucking and twisting with your hand. The response was almost instant and Levi comes hard in your mouth with a deep groan, back arching off the bed as he spurts wildly down your throat. 

You drink it all up greedily and lick his cock clean, sitting up to wipe your mouth as you watch him pant through the comedown. To your surprise as soon as he could breathe again Levi was on you, kissing you hungrily and forcing his tongue into your mouth. You knew the remnants of his cum were still on your tongue and the fact he could taste it turns you on even more. 

He shoves you down onto your back so hard it momentarily winds you. You weren't expecting anything magical from his first time due to his lack of experience so when he dives straight for your pussy and begins licking you, you let out a whimper of surprise. 

'Levi - ah - you don't have to-' you murmur in a strained voice and your hands fly to bury themselves in his hair regardless. 

'Shut up brat and let me eat you.' Comes Levi's muffled response from your folds and you widen your legs in compliance. 'Yes sir.' You moan and he grunts in response, his tongue lapping at your clit as his long fingers delicately probe your opening. 

Your hips move of their own accord, fucking yourself against his mouth as you grip the bed sheets tightly. No one had ever done this to you before and you were so glad that it was Levi who was able to drive you wild. A small thought in the back of your head told you that he must have read books on the subject to know his way around this well. 

His pace never slows and he responds expertly to your moans and whimpers, adjusting the pressure and position of his tongue until he finds a place that keeps you moaning continuously, your hands pushing his head down to rock his tongue against your clit. The whole time his fingers keep fucking your hole, curling to find that spot inside you. 

You feel your climax approaching rapidly, slightly embarrassed at how quickly he was about to make you cum. 'Levi I'm going to - mhm!' It hits you so hard and fast that you can't even finish your sentence and you feel your pussy pulsing and gushing against his mouth. You convulse violently, mouth wide open silently as you come all over his mouth. You can hear Levi's soft groans as he drinks you greedily, eyes closed in concentration and bliss. 

He only releases you once he's licked you clean and sat back to admire the mess he has turned you into as you pant beneath him. 

'Fuck that was amazing.' Is all you can offer in your breathless state as you watch Levi smirk at you.

'It's not over yet.' He moves forward, nudging your legs apart with his knees. You notice that his cock is rock hard once again as it presses against your inner thigh. 

'Do you want this?' He asks, retaining all of the control from when he ate you out as he captures your chin with his thumb and index finger and turns you to look at him.

'Yes.' 

'Then beg for it.'

'What?' 

'You heard me brat.'

In any normal situation you would tell him to fuck off but Levi is clearly getting off on your already fucked out state. You play up to his little act, your eyes big and glassy as you gaze up at him. 

'Please fuck me sir. I need your cock so bad.'

That was all the persuasion Levi needed as he bites his lip, brushing the tip of his cock against your slick folds. You understand that he probably doesn't feel totally confident putting it in himself so you take his length in your hand and guide it towards your hole. Levi moves his hips forward slowly, intending to tease you but instead gritting his teeth at just how tight you were as your heat began to envelope him. 

'Mhm fuck. You feel so good. Better than I ever imagined.' He grunts in your ear as he pushes all the way in. His girth makes you sting a little but it hurts so deliciously that you don't let on. 'You're stretching me so good.' You whisper, tilting your hips slightly so that he rubs against walls just right. Levi watches your face carefully for signs of discomfort as he starts to move but soon speeds up when your features scrunch with pleasure. The room fills with the sound of your tight moans and skin on skin contact as he fucks you roughly into the mattress. 

You reach for his tensed back, holding on for dear life as he continues pounding you. His cock fills your hole just right and you feel yourself approaching your second orgasm already as Levi's hips snap violently against yours. The two of you are overwhelmed by it all and you can see that he is close already, biting down on his lip trying to stave off the inevitable as he fucks your tight heat. 

'Cum with me.' You groan, wrapping your arms around his neck and burying your hands in his hair as you start to feel your pussy throb around him. Levi feels it too and let's out a deep groan, burying his face in your neck as he gives you a few deep thrusts and spills his cum inside you, the warm liquid filling you up as your pussy continues to milk him. 

The two of you are silent for a few moments, both trying to catch your breath and process the fact you just fucked the living daylights out of one another. Eventually Levi pulls back and you search his eyes for any sign of regret. To your relief for once he actually looks happy and a rare smile graces his lips as he studies your flushed and sweaty face. 

'We should have done that sooner.' He admits and you hum in agreement, gasping softly as he pulls out of you. 

You appreciate the fact he doesn't make you get out of bed to wash immediately afterwards and the two of you lay there for a while just talking.

When you eventually make it back to your room later that evening with a nice ache in your lower body and a few lovebites poorly concealed under your collar you feel extremely glad that you beat him that day. 


End file.
